


Qui audet vincit

by XxShoockerxX



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Have Fun!, Please have mercy, We Die Like Men, also, but this quarantine is driving me nuts, im new, im very inconsistent on uploads, no beta read, so don't expect much, this is kinda a 'rework' from an older fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShoockerxX/pseuds/XxShoockerxX
Summary: This is the tale of how one of Talon's failed experiments crawled his way to get revenge(or at least is what im trying to go for, I know its cringe, but please gib help)
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI Y'all, my name is BluenOva, but, as you can see, it was already taken so, Fuck me i guess... Anyways, as you can see, in relationships there's only one pairing, and thats cuz i want to make this little thing as interactive as posible with the audince, so, after the first chapter is out you guys can comment which pairing you want to see being written! Also, this is my second fic don't expect me to be an expert but I'll try my best!

**11:23 P.M.,UNKNOWN LOCATION**

In the middle of a stormy night in the middle pf the ocean, a hulking ship could be seen moving towards its destiny, painted all black save for a symbol with the shape of a T surrounded by a downwards triangle, which was painted on red on both sides of the ship, it travelled through the storm like it was nothing, said scene would be nothing out of the ordinary was it not because the ship was armed to its teeth with cannons and firearms and multiple people could be seen doing various tasks on board, all of them were clad in black and red armor with the same symbol on their equipment, and all of them were being supervised from above by a large man wtih an incredibly big gauntlet covering his entire right arm.

"Sir, we have received a message from Doctor O'Deorain, she has asked for your presence on floor 13" A soldier said while saluting the man "And why should i be there" he asked in a deep voice

"She said it is something that you would be interested in, she didn't say anything else, sir" he said as he held his salute "I understand, at ease soldier, you may supervise the activity on board while i visit our dear 'Doctor'" he said in a comanding tone as he left the cabine "YES, SIR" the soldier said as he watched the large man leave, as soon as he left te¡he soldier let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders.

* * *

**11:30 P.M., TALON DREADNOUGHT**

A slim woman with red hair and a lab coat was walking alone through a corridor with various steel doors, the only sound was the clicking of the woman's heels and pained groans from the windowless doors, she had a smug smirk as she came to a halt in front of one of the doors, no sound came from it, she tapped at the keypad on the door and after a small wait a green light acompanied by a beep authorized her access, the door opened automatically with a hiss, the inside of the cell was almost completely black save for a small light iluminating a mess of black hair, the figure was held to the wall by cuffs and chains, the woman looked directly at it, inspecting it, she walked towards it and checked its pulse, after confirming it was alive she pushed a button and after a small wait a group of those soldiers came with a hoverboard trailing behind them, they quickly got to work transfering the figure from the wall to the board and as soon as it was put there the board cuffed the figure, the group swiftly left the cell and went to what looked like a surgical room, it was clean and painted in white with various tables with an array of medical devices neatly lined up and on the center was an operating table, as clean as the room, with a one way mirror on one of the walls, the group went into the room and the soldiers put the lifeless figure on the table and left, while the woman stayed and looked the figure, eith more light it was clear it was a man, tanned skin, long, uncut, black hair, and yet, his clothes, which were more akin to an inmate uniform were clean, black pants and sleeveless shirt, with the number 077028 on the right side of the torso as well as going up the right side of his pant.

The woman got close to his face, stub growing on his chin, she caressed his face before leaning back and putting various cables and sensors on his body, after everything was connected and running she retreated herself to the room behind the mirror, when she entere she found a familiar figure looking through the mirror with a mix of boredom and exhasperation on his face.

"Why do you need me here Moira?" the man asked "Well, Akande, it's something that will greatly interest you, do you remember the mission from a couple of years ago, where you and your team had to investigate a crash landing and retrieved samples?" she asked, the man nodded "You see, Akande, when i began researching the samples i found something almost everyone would think its impossible" she said with a smile "You're telling me you found life? not really a surprise, and what does that have to do with me being here looking at one of your subjects?" Akande asked getting tired "You see, after further research i found the life forms from the crash landing were not just sentient, they were smart, and incredibly resilient" she explained "And im guessing you want to mix them with a human being?" he guessed corssing his arms on his chest "Exactly, imagine what this would mean! If we can control the symbiotes, we could become unstoppable! No one will be able to oppose Talon!" she said aloud "And what will happen if we can't control the symbiote? If you are right about the power it has, it will become a greater threat to everyone" he calmly said "I do, and that's why you are here, in case something went wrong you will be here to stop it the moment it becomes a threat, and even if you were not able to defeat it i have a helicopter waiting for us as well as a detonator to the explosive chip on 7028's head, now watch" she said as she began to tap on her tablet, the man watched as a series of 'arms' came down from the ceiling, one of them was larger than the rest, it had a syringe with an orange liquid "Is that it?" the man asked pointing at the large syringe "Indeed, that's 'Hares'" the woman said without looking up from the screen, another set of arms began to open the skin of the man while others held the incision open, the arm with the syringe lowered and stopped right on top of the center on his chest, and Moira finally pushed the button and the arm stabbed the muscle and the the liquid poured inside his chest, as soon as it made contact however, the man on the table began to thrash and on one of those movements the syringe moved while still pouring the solution, injecting it direclt on his veins and vital organs, Moira tried to stop the process to no avail and quickly rushed to a nearby locker where she kept an emergency version of her battle equipment and got ready, meanwhile Akande was still, his gauntlet fully charged, yet the man in the other room had fallen of the table.

* * *

_"So, you're my new body huh?"_ Damien heard a voice inside his head, he frantically looked around, _"Calm down, they're watching you"_ The voice said again "And what am i supposed to do huh?" he said inside his mind "I dont know where i am, nor why i have a voice inside my head, maybe she finally made me go nuts" he said _"Listen, You're not crazy, and i do not know where i am either, but i know if we don't get out we're going to die here, and i don't know about you, but i would like to stay alive"_ The voice said "And how am i supposed to get out? i got a chip in my head that will kill me if i try to escape" he explained _"I already took care of that"_ the voice said smugly and Damien felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and took his hand to his neck, he felt warm blood pour out as well as a hard piece of metal, it was the chip, he went to crush it but, took a look at his hand, it was different, inhuman, it was black, and looked like a claw, it went all the way up to his arm, to his chest, it had reached both arms too, "What the fuck!?" he asked inside his mind _"That's me, now, listen closely, right now, there are 2 persons on the other side of the mirror to your right, they're ready to kill you, they don't know what i can do exactly, so what we're going to do is to blow open the door in front of you and run away, we'll hide and keep planing once we have lost them okay?"_ the voice said "How can i trust you?" he simply asked _"You can't, but it's the only way out, now point your arm at the door, i'll handle the rest"_ Damien complied and saw how his right arm 'opened' and a blast of energy blew open the door _"RUN!"_ he rushed towards the door, right when he saw a large man burst out of a concrete wall with a giant fist ahead, Damien didn't even look back and rushed through the door and ran away, he didn't notice how much faster he was, nor how he had sharper reflexes _"We're in a ship, we have to go to the top and search for a life raft"_ the voice chimed in, Damien finally noticed his eyes were different, he could see he was on the lower parts of the ship, he din't have much time, since he saw the man with the giant fist burst through another wall, He quickly ran and blasted through another door, he found there were various paths and chose one randomly, hoping the smoke and dust from the explosion would make the large man lose sight of him, he soon found himself in the middle of a corridor with various metal doors "Hey, can you get the cannons back?" he asked, soon his hands transformed and he rushed through the corridor blasting the doors open as an alarm began to sound he simply yelled "RUN!" and various other test subjects did so as he looked up he pointed his 'cannons' at the roof "How strong can you make the explosions?" he asked the voice, which simply laughed _"You're a fun one"_ It said before charging an explosion, Damien steadied his legs as he felt a surge of energy come out of his arms followed by a deafening 'boom' and when he opened his eyes he could see the dark skies and rain pour down, Damien prepared to jump but was surprised when his arm moved by itselves and he felt himself fly to the top, he noticed his arm had opened in a different way, it was his forearms and something on his back, he quickly found himself at the top and various soldiers scattering to find their firearms, he felt a tremor and from below the man appeared again "Aw come on!" he said before backing off _"We should run NOW"_ the voice said "I'll buy time, you need to locate one of those rafts" he said while looking at the man in front of him, he noticed the soldiers were scattering to other places since the other test subjects were arming themselves "Looks like a 1v1 huh?" Damien said to the man cracking his neck.


	2. Hares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Damien get's the fuck out of that ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, thanks to everyone who read this smol thingy, apreciate it, i hope you enjoy this too!

_"Five minutes"_ the voice inside his head said "Hopefully its gonna be enough" Damien muttered bringing up his fists.

"I hope Moira was right about you" the man said before getting into a fighting stance, Damien didn't react, more focused on praying that those 5 minutes are going to be enough for him to survive, he knew that man, Akande Ogundimu, AKA 'Doomfist' he had heard of his power and hoped that thing inside him would overpower him, he was pulled out of his musing when he felt himself flying towards a wall, the hit knocking the air out of his lungs and probably breaking various bones, he saw Doomfist aproach him with a smirk "Was it too strong?" he laughed, but was cut short when he felt a spiked fist connect with his face, scrapping some of his skin off "NOT DONE YET!" Damien roared connecting another punch, to the gut, drawing blood, Damien kept up his assault with a right jab, but was blocked by the gauntlet, he got some distance away from the man, knowing he was even more deadly in melee combat, "Not so cocky now huh?" Damien taunted spitting blood, he saw Doomfist charge his gauntlet and not long after the man launched himself at him, he was able to dodge the obvious punch, but not the slam to the ground, making him lose balance, he felt his head spin from the following hit, an uppercut that lifted him into the air, he quickly regained his senses and shot a surge of energy at Doomfist, hitting his gauntlet and gaining more distance, he kept shooting bolts of energy, most of them either getting blocked by the gauntlet or missing, he knew he didn't have much time left.

"Let's do this..." he muttered to himself, and got ready for the next blow, Doomfist didn't waste time and lunged at him, this time Damien didn't back down, he lunged too and turned at the last moment he used the thrusters from his arms to add more strength to his punch, which connected with Akande's face, lowering it, where his hand was waiting fully charged, he released the blast directly to the man's face, the force enough to send flying Doomfist, Damien used that time to run as fast as possible, the adrenaline rush combined with the fatigue catching up to him "Have you found those rafts yet!?" he asked the voice, noticing how a full on brawl had begun between the captives and talon operatives _"Right below you, get inside and cut the ropes"_ the voice instructed, Damien looked around and noticed a boat with a motor resting in some sort of pod inside the ship, he jumped down and got into the boat, he cut used his claws to cut the ropes, he felt the boat drop to the ground and impact against the barrier keeping it from falling to the water below "now what?" he asked, he only felt how his right arm aimed at the barrier and blew it off, he was fun falling in the water, not losing any time he started the motor and tried to get away as fast as he could, just in time he turned his head back, seeing Doomfist shooting a death glare at him, Damien grinned, got up and showed him the finder while yelling "SEE YOU IN HELL BITCH!" and driving off, just as he saw explosions and gunfire erupt from the ship.

"So, what do we do now?" Damien asked eating what had to be a third Ration from the supplies that came with the life boat _"We're about three days away from land, rest for now"_ The voice said, Damien wasn't about to complain and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**12:45 A.M.,2 DAYS LATER**

Damien let out a satified groan as he cracked his back he got up, looking around he saw what he expected, water, an unending mass of water known as ocean _"Well, hello sleeping princess"_ The voice inside his mind said "Good morning to you too" he simply said as he went to a black box on the front of the boat, it had various survival tool, MRE's, a pocket fishing rod, a flare gun, an actual pistol with ammunition and a survival kit. He picked one of the MRE's, opened it, and began to eat it _"You do know, you need to prepare those right?"_ it said "Yeah, but i don't care" he replied shoveling canned meatballs "Anyways, we still got a long way since we reach land right?" he asked _"Yes, about half a day"_ It said.

"Ok, since there's nothing better to do, why don't we get to know each other?" Damien proposed finishing his 'breakfast' _"I already know everything about you"_ It said

"How?" he asked _"I'm inside your brain remember?"_ He 'oooh'ed remembering why his head hadn't exploded.

"Right, right, okay then, give me some info about you, we still got a lot of time to kill" he said looking at a control pad on the back of the boat, setting course to the nearest body of land available, the boat was surprisingly well equipped, GPS, a motor, fuel cans for a week at full throttle and various rows of seats.

_"I guess you are right about that, so, what do you want to know, Damien"_ it responded

"What's your name?" he asked idly looking at the sea

_"I do not have one"_ It responded

"You don't? You can't be serious" Damien said surprised

_"The closest to a 'name' is what the woman with the red hair called me, 'Hares'"_ the voice responded

"Hares, huh, i guess its better than nothing..." Damien said

_"Next question"_

"What are you?"

_"I'm you, now that is"_

"No, i meant what EXACTLY are you, are you an alien? artificial life? an unkown animal?"

_"I guess i am what you could call an alien"_

"Oh, great, now that im finally free, im gonna get probbed"

_"Not exactly, if i wanted you wouldn't even exist right now"_

"How kind of you"

_"Listen, i don't want this either, but here we are, so better cooperate yeah?"_

"Fair enough, anyways, what are you doing here in this planet?"

_"I don't know exactly"_

"Really?"

_"Yes, i don't have many memories from my life, i know we bond with other creatures to survive"_

"Like a parasite"

_"No, we are more similar to a symbiote, we give back what we take from our hosts, as you felt back then"_

"Oh, yeah, i was wondering, what happened to my arms, don't get me wrong, these things are cool, but they were my arms yknow?"

_"Well, in a normal situation i would be located in various parts of your body, but since it wasn't a normal situation, i had to choose fast, and your arms were the optimal places at that time"_

"Oh, ok, so, is there anyway to hide them? Having metallic arms isn't exactly the most common thing"

Suddenly his bulky arms morphed and became slender and more human looking, save for some lines, as if it was some time of plate

"Good enough, now, how long until we get there..." Damien got to the back of the boat and noticed on the control pad there were still hours left

_"Touch the engine"_ Hares commanded, and he complied, from his palm appeared a series of tendrils that encircled the engine, and suddenly it roared louder, almost instantly they were advancing much faster than what it should've been possible, Damien laughed

"DAMN, why didn't you say you could do this earlier?" he asked

_"You didn't ask me"_ Hares responded

_"This also drains my energy quite fast"_ It said with a bit of tiredness on his voice

"So that's why you didn't do it when we first got into the boat..."

_"Exactly"_

"Wait, i can see it, i see land!" Damien said excited, he lowered the power of the engine and not so gently crashed against the land, he was on the far side of a beach, litter all over it, but no one in sight, he quickly picked what he could from the boat, the survival kit, MRE's and the pistol with 5 spare magazines and a backpack, he hid the pistol on the back of his pants as well as the spare ammo, he quietly left the scene and noticed the beach was flanked by a forest, he hid there and noticed there was a parking lot on the other side of the trees, there was a sort of pitstop, a line of building lined up on the other side of the parking lot, which was connected with a road, a sing saying 'welcome to radiant springs!' in neon was on the side of one of the building with an american flag hanging from the top of it

"Ok, the U.S. now, i need to know in which state are we..."

_"Look, our oportunity to leave"_ Hares moved Damien's eyes to a man approaching the treelines, clearly drunk

"What the fuck, its like 2 P.M..." He hid deeper into the brush, the man went pass him and unzipped his pants, Damien quickly acted and hit the back of the man's head with his pistol, the man went limp instantly, Damien took out his uniform and put on the man's clothes, black leather jeans with chains hanging on the sides, biker boots, a ragged shirt, black leather jacket and sunglasses "My god, i look stupid" the clothes hanged a bit loose as the man was on the heavier side, he noticed a pair of keys were on the pocket of his jacket, he clicked them and groaned "You gotta be kidding me..." the sound came from a chopper style bike with big chromed wheels, black chassis and flames on the fuel tank, he dashed through the road and got on the bike, when he turned the keys it roared to life and he took off "I have to look SO DUMB" Damien complained

_"You could be naked"_ at the same time, Hares moved one of his arms and put on the sunglasses on his face "fuck off.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i don't think anyone cares but, if there is someone who does, yeah, Hares' name is based on greek mythology, its a mix between Ares, the god of war and Hades the god of the underworld, i know its cringy but i couldn't come up with a different name, also, i hope you people enjoyed this little thing and hope you had a good day/night! remember to comment!


	3. Just a misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Damien meets a very familiar cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO EVERYBODY! How are you guys doing? im doing decent! hope you people are doing okay, anyways lets get into this.

**13:37 P.M.,ROUTE 66, U.S.**

It had been a couple of days since Damien and Hares had made their escape, right now they were on a lone road when they heard an explosion go off a train falling followed said explosion, they stopped the bike and hid on top of a gas station, from their position they saw a bunch of men crawl out of vairous vehicles, at the front of the group was a woman with white hair and a large omnic following her _"Are you sure we should be here?"_ Hares asked.

"I don't know to be honest..." he muttered,they were cut short when they heard gunfire erupt, they pulled out their pistol, and advanced, hiding behind a large rock, they saw how most of the group was taken care of by a man with a revolver and a red cloth covering his torso as well as the woman from before taking shots at him with her rifle and the omnic shooting with wrist mounted cannons.

"We should help" Damien said aiming at the woman, but hid when he saw a belt of explosive grenades go flying towards the pair, he took cover before feeling the explosion go off, he then heard "Come out, hands up, partner" in a drawl, Damien complied, his pistol hidden behind him

"You're one of them too huh?" the man aiming at him said with a threatening tone, "What, no im not!" Damien said offended "Yeah? Your jacket says otherwise" he pointed the revolver at his chest, he followed and sighed when he read it had 'Deadlock' etched on the right side "This is a missunderstanding, i swear" he said "Sorry bud, i can't take risks with this matter" the man said before shooting, Damien barely dodged in time, the bullet grazing his left side, he dashed behind some rocks and pulled out his pistol and fired back, his shots missing his target, he moved towards the gas station, only to see a flash grenade appear in front of his eyes, blinding him, Hares took over his arms and used his thrusters to back off, it shot a bolt of energy at the man, hitting him and staggering him, Damien used the oportunity to shoot the man, hitting him on the thigh, he dashed towards the downed man, only to receive a salvo of bullets to his chest, Hares' 'modification' saved him, the bullets only making small dents on the iron plate, yet, that was enough time for the man to get back up and get some distance away.

"You clearly fight different than Deadlock" the man said, still aiming his revolver at Damien, he was aiming his pistol at the wounded man, his left arm ready to shoot another surge "I told you, now, can you calm down? i was just passing by" he explained "Now, i don't believe that partner, it's pretty uncommon to see someone pass by on Dealock territory, and you clearly aren't a tourist" the man said looking at Damien "We could talk this over ykno-" they were cut short when they heard the sound of an engine, they both turned their heads to a fleeing van, on which through the windows the woman with white hair was driving, the omnic was on the back "DAMMIT ASHE!" the gunslinger roared as he went and turned on his bike and pursuing 'Ashe'.

"Should we go?" Damien asked _"Your call"_ It responded

Damien rushed towards where he hid his bike and chased the fleeing woman, he quickly catched up to the bearded man, he was taking aim but most of his shots bounced or missed, he then saw the bakcdoors of the van open a group of men armed with rifles began firing at them, slowing them "Ah, fuck it, Hares! BOOST!" Damien yelled, revving up the bike, tendrils extending from his right arm, making the engine of the bike roar louder and bright, orange lines appeared all over the vehicle, with his left arm he pulled out his pistol and the same tendrils extended to it, his eyes widenned as he saw how the pistol transformed into a revolver similar to the man behind him, black with the orange lines all over it, he quickly took aim and with one precise shot, took off the head of one of the men in the van, he, chambered another bullet, hitting another head, a splash of blood covering the rest of the men firing, which, didn't seem bothered by it, they kept blindly firing, Damien kept accelerating, taking shots at them, all the while the gunslinger watched in awe as the other man take out Ashe's men with no remorse, he pulled out his peacemaker and began firing too, quickly dispatching the rest of Ashe's crew.

Damien aimed his revolver at one of the van's propellers and damaged it enough to make the vehicle lose control and spin around, crashing on a wall, both men, stopped near the accidented vehicle, guns pointed at the driver's door, they cautiously approached when the door flew open and from there appeared the woman with her rifle aimed at both of them, her nose bleeding and cuts on her face "WHAT DO YOU WANT MCREE!? CAN'T YOU BOTHER OTHER SLUT? AND WHO'S THIS LITTLE SHIT!? ARE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROAD NOW!?" She roared, then aimed her rifle at Damien, who aimed back "Ashe...Calm down, I already told you i ony want the box you got there" the cowboy explained "AND WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU THAT BOX HUH?" She said "Then we'll have a problem" the man said in a threatening tone, but before one of them could do anything Damien rushed behind Ashe and hit her in the head with the handle of his revolver, knocking her out.

"So, im guessing you and her got something going on huh?" Damien asked Mcree "Its...Complicated..." the man said scratching his neck, he then pulled out a rope and tied the unconscious woman "Thanks, for helping me and all that" Mcree said while he put ashe on the back of his bike "Oh, that was nothing!" Damien said looking at his gun and how it reverted back to its normal form "You know...We could use your help..." Mcree said going towards the white box, pulling out a chip, Damien peeked behind the man and he gasped when he saw the robot inside, Mcree genlty pushed damien back and both men took some steps backwards as the form in the box raised, then from its 'head' a face formed, clearly feminine, she looked direclty at Mcree, gnelty taking the man's metallic hand, asking what had happened, all the while Damien felt out of place,as if it was something private he shouldn't bee seeing, he snapped out of his thoughts when Mcree called him "Hey, bud, come 'ere, Echo, he'll take care of you" the cowboy said, both he and the woman looked surprised.

"What?" Both of them asked at the same time

"Look, the gang is getting back together, they want me...but really...they NEED you, and him back there" he pointed at Damien "He's pretty good, they're gonna need as much help as possible"Mcree said while getting back to his bike, the form of Ashe slightly moving "And what will you do?" Echo asked "I still gotta take care of her" he pointed at Ashe "Now, You, Take care of her will you?" Mcree asked Damien, he nodded, with that Mcree turned on his bike and left him and Echo full of questions and with no real idea of what to do.

"..."

"..."

"So...Echo right? I gotta ask, where are you going?" Damien broke the ice

"I-I can't tell you that without permission from my superiors" She replied

"Look, i know we don't know each other but listen, he tole me to take care of you, and if i probably he's gonna try and kill me, and i don't wanna die" he said

she huffed "I can take care of myself, i don't need a bodyguard" she said crossing her arms "And why are you bothering to help, you can just leave right now" she said

"Because he said you need help" he said crossing his arms looking up at her

"This is gonna be hard to explain..." she sighed as she swooped Damien on her arms and began flying away

"What the fuck did i get myself into.." he asked mentally

_"I don't know, but it looks interesting"_ Hares cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know, the end is cringy AS FUCK, but really i didn't know how to end it exactly, so take it or leave it, also.  
> IM NOT DEAD, but i almost was, this last week was supposed to upload this chapter but i received a shitload of work to do, but now its done, i'll try a double upload for next chapter, so yeah, see you there!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! hopefully you guys enjoyed the initial chapter! And yeah, as i said at the beginning you guys can decide the pairings and ships you want to see written(Im open to anything)! so yeah, please comment, it helps a lot, even if its as small as one line!


End file.
